


【芹源】Star Falling

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *傻白甜小片段。





	【芹源】Star Falling

「穷鬼，我喜欢你。」  
「哦……哈？！」  
  
有首歌叫做《遇见你时所有星星都落在我头上》，然而此时此刻芹泽更像被从天而降的陨石砸懵逼了。What the fuсk，这什么状况，这绑着小辫儿穿着中二运动服家伙是泷谷源治没错，可他认识的泷谷源治可不是会有点害羞地说出这种台词的人，何况对象还是他，今天可不是愚人节啊。  
  
「你……原来你是homo吗……」  
「……才不是。」  
  
泷谷看上去更别扭了，一副似乎很后悔刚才说了什么玩意儿想收回前言的样子。芹泽身经百战，可从来没有人告诉他被男人直球攻击的时候该如何应对。他不是没幻想过被告白，只是脑内对象怎样都应该是漂亮的大波妹，而不是他一直视为对手的男人。  
  
虽然泷谷的脸是挺漂亮的。  
  
「算了……就当我什么都没说过吧，再见。」  
  
对面的男人抽抽鼻子，委屈得像芹泽家附近找不到吃食的小狗。糟糕，芹泽居然觉得他这样有点可爱。身体本能的拽住了对方：「那个，呃，所以……你是在向我告白吗？」  
  
「不是！你听错了！」  
  
这看上去是打定主意要抹杀掉几分钟之前那句脑子进水才会出口的告白了，顺便用力甩手试图把芹泽甩掉。然而芹泽拽着他的手蹲了下去，肩膀颤抖个不停，泷谷也蹲下去才发现他是在笑。  
  
「够了吧……我已经够丢脸了，你非要这样嘲笑我吗……」  
  
芹泽笑得抽了气，一手狂拍大腿：「我算是知道了什么叫做教科书级别的傲娇。」他伸手去掐泷谷的下巴，迫使他与自己脸贴脸平视，据妹妹的言情小说里说霸道总裁都这么干：「你这样子也蛮可爱蛮可爱的。」  
  
「闭嘴……」  
  
脸红了，糟糕，更可爱了。  
  
「那，让我来一发吧。」  
  
芹泽憋笑着说了这么一句。泷谷从没想到应付逢泽瑠加的台词会被用在自己身上，他这是被拒绝了吧，芹泽肯定是以为他会拒绝这种要求才这么说的。糟透了，丢脸丢到太阳系也不过如此了，再糟一点也无所谓了吧，他不想就这么结束。当初瑠加是怎么说的来着？  
  
「——好啊。」  
「欸？」  
「我说好啊，就在这里做。」  
  
接下来芹泽大概会找点什么借口拒绝他了吧，腰疼腿疼脖子疼之类的，他委屈地想着。然而芹泽一把把他扛上肩站起来，脚下虎虎生风往天台走去。  
  
啊咧？这什么走向……  
  
「穷、穷鬼……？」  
「第一次的话，在楼梯间可不怎么好。」  
  
芹泽意味深长地拍了拍他的屁股。好了，现在轮到泷谷被从天而降的陨石砸懵逼了。  
  
「你不是拒绝我了吗？不喜欢的话干嘛要和我做……」  
「我刚刚发现我笑硬了。」  
  
泷谷瞬间噎住了，这他妈也可以？  
  
「所以我其实还是挺想和你做的，那句话怎么说来着，身体最诚实？」芹泽把人放到天台那张旧沙发上，身体嵌进泷谷两腿之间，把那两条长腿分开成一个十分色情的角度，「而且，没有不喜欢。」  
  
泷谷当机了半天，芹泽趁机把裤子扒了下来。内裤被拽住时泷谷才反应过来死死按住他的手，脸红得像在滴血。  
  
「时生说你喜欢大波妹……」  
「我喜欢脸漂亮的。」  
  
芹泽一根一根掰开对方的手指，强行扯掉最后一层阻碍——棒透了。他吹了声口哨，果然好风景。  
  
「就算胸不够，你就用腿来凑吧。」  
「欸？！呜……！放、放开啦……」  
  
  
  
注意闪避啊，那些从天而降的、名为恋爱的星星。  
不小心些的话，可是会被砸傻的哦。  
  
不信的话，你听？——「怦怦、怦怦。」  
  
那是星辰坠落的声音。  
落在你的心脏里，为了谁而灼烧颤动吧。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
